1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and more specifically to a golf swing indication device which is attached to a shaft of a golf club to indicate the smoothness of a particular chipping swing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that no device exists to show whether a golfer has a correct chipping swing. A smooth swing is necessary for properly hitting a golf ball with a golf club.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a golf swing indication device which indicates whether a golfer has made a proper swing for hitting a chip shot with a golf club.
The present invention provides a golf swing indication device which provides feedback to a golfer about their chipping swing. The golf swing indication device includes a base plate, a rotary tilt switch unit, an indication device, and a mounting device. The rotary tilt switch unit includes a rotary base, a tilt switch, and a dial knob. The rotary base includes a rotary mounting plate, a tilt switch housing, and a shaft. The shaft extends from a bottom of the rotary mounting plate. A wire opening is formed through the rotary base and shaft. The tilt switch housing is formed on a top of the rotary mounting plate. A switch bore is preferably formed through the tilt switch housing which is sized to receive the tilt switch. A center line of the switch bore preferably passes through a center line of the shaft.
A shaft bore is formed through the base plate to receive the shaft. Preferably, a blind bore is formed in a top of the base plate at one end which is sized to rotably receive the rotary base. An on-off switch is preferably mounted to a top of the base plate at the other end. A battery cavity is preferably disposed on the top of the base plate adjacent the on-off switch. The battery cavity retains at least one battery. The indication device is preferably mounted on a front of the base plate, adjacent the blind bore. The indication device may be a light indication device or an sound indication device.
The dial knob is mounted to a top of the rotary base. The dial knob has a pointer line. The periphery of the blind bore is marked with a dial. Preferably, one lead of the tilt switch is connected to one terminal of the battery and the other lead of the tilt switch is connected to one terminal of the indication device. The other terminal of the indication device is connected to one terminal of the on-off switch. The other terminal of the on-off switch is connected to the other terminal of the battery.
The base plate is attached to a shaft of a golf club with the mounting device. The mounting device is preferably a pair of clamp halves. A first clamp half is attached to a bottom of the base plate with any suitable attachment method. A first groove is formed on a bottom of the first clamp half which is sized to receive a golf club shaft. Preferably, at least two threaded holes are formed through the first clamp half. A second groove is formed on a top of a second clamp half which is sized to receive a golf club shaft. At least two clearance holes are formed through the second clamp half. A single thumb screw is threaded into each threaded hole to retain the first and second clamp halves against a golf club shaft.
The golf swing indication device is set for distance by adjusting the dial knob such that the pointer line aligns with an angle on the dial. The greater the distance of the shot, the higher the value of angle that should be selected. The smaller the angle, the more sensitive the tilt switch becomes to being closed. As the golfer takes a swing, the indication device should not emit light or sound at any point during the swing. If the indication device does emit light or sound during the entire swing, it means that the angle should be increased. If the indication device intermittently emits light or sound, the golfer""s swing is too jerky or not smooth and consistent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf swing indication device which indicates whether a golfer is making a proper swing for hitting a chip shot with a golf club.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.